


When Blue Meets Red

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Birds, Blue Jay John Egbert, Cardinal Dave Strider, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: John is a blue jay, Dave is a cardinal. The two of them meet in winter and end up lovers.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 45





	When Blue Meets Red

The little blue jay parted from his brothers and sisters a short while ago, but in his eyes it was an eternity ago. John learned how to fly from his parents, but he learned how to hide food on his own in the forest where he lives under the bushes and stones.

It’s late in winter. Snow is lacing some of the tips of the trees.

John started feeling the need to call out to someone, on instinct he felt like he wanted

The tiny blue jay settled down on a branch and began to sing.

He heard a lovely voice back. For some reason, his instincts are telling him it’s the wrong song to listen for… but he flies to it anyway.

John flies out towards the sound and then perches down on a branch and chirps again.

Then, a larger red bird settles down on the branch next to the blue jay.

John feels shocked and then curious. He dips his head down and then sings again.

The cardinal sings back, a high lovely chirp.

The blue jay starts jumping up and down. John comes closer to get a better look at the bright red bird.

John sings a happy chirp.

John thinks the red bird is super handsome, and super pretty.

John dips down to the forest floor for a moment, he knows he buried a nut around here… found it!

John flies back up and chirps as he offers the nut to the other bird.

The other bird takes the nut and happily eats it.

John sings and happily jumps around.

The other bird steps closer and sings again once he’s done eating.

They both know they are different birds, they aren’t supposed to be together… but neither of them care.

They both bring each other several offerings, little gifts to prove their newly found interest.

Together they survive through the harsh winter and snuggle up together even after spring comes.


End file.
